There is a will...
... |Story Romaji Title = Zea izu a wiru...}} There is a will... is the 203 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Present day, night of November 13 . Nora and Haqua were walking down the street, talking about Keima being sent to the past. Nora was amazed by the Goddesses' powers, but Haqua wasn't, knowing that there were six of them. Haqua then wondered why they were both heading to her residence, to which Nora said she had some private business to talk about. Once they reached Haqua's residence, Nora entered the house. Yukie Marui stood at the front entrance with a box of Gokult in hand, welcoming the two. Even though Nora asked who was Haqua's buddy, Haqua stayed silent as Yukie introduced herself, to Nora's surprise. Yukie told Haqua that she could have prepared for a guest, but Haqua responded that this was on short notice. Like the old lady she was, Yukie invited Nora to eat Okowa with them. Haqua told her to stop, but Yukie continued, talking about some embarrassing things of Haqua. This only amused Nora into gossiping about the facts. Upstairs, in Haqua's personal room, the two devils met in private. Haqua made sure to cast a barrier so that no one could hear what happened within the room. She asked Nora why she came to her. Nora took out a dark disk, stating it was a letter from chief Dokurou. While Haqua was surprised by this, Nora said she came in accordance to what the letter said. Nora switched the letter on, and out came a hologram of the chief, who gave her greetings. "Ladies...how do you do...? If you are viewing this message...then it means I am already dead. It is regrettable...that I was unable to quell the situation." Haqua watched in amazement, but when Dokurou stated, "In the end, I never did get married," Nora questioned if the chief was really thinking of marriage. "Now you are...the last few devils I can trust. This will be my last order given as chief...Today, the Runaway Spirit Squad and the Public Safety Department were ordered to take the Goddesses under their protection." Hearing this statement, the two devils wondered why even the Public Safety Department was involved. "Do not hand the Goddesses over to the Public Safety Department. You must protect them with you life! During the Vintage incident, the constitutional ministry couldn't lay a finger. Vintage was being used...to draw out the Goddesses. The goddesses have regained their powers...and now they're being targeted!!" Meanwhile, somewhere in New Hell, a meeting was being held by the higher-ups. One member said the plan was to capture the Goddesses at the same time they annihilated vintage, but to their dismay, the Far East branch made the first move. Another member reminded the first member that with the Vintage incident, Hell can now send more troops to the Far East under the pretense of "strengthening the defense". A third member talked about how they know the location of the Goddesses, along with the fact that the troublesome Dokurou is gone. One final member made a command to capture the Goddesses. Back at Haqua's room, Dokurou's message continued. "New Hell is planning to start a huge war, and the Goddesses are to be used as a weapon." This puzzled Haqua, for she wondered who will be the enemy then. "The 'Ghosts' that walk the Earth. The Ghosts of Old Hell..." At a beach near Maijima, two surviving Vintage members stood. As they walked towards the inland, from the waters, giants black creatures lurked and followed the vintage members. As more could be seen, it is noted that this occurred during the night of November 12th. During that same night, at Maijima High School, the Goddesses remained in the Astronomy clubroom. Mars requested for her sisters' attention, addressing an extremely important matter. Due to the fact that Keima's spirit has traveled back in time, and his body remaining here in the present, Mars thought of how it was not right to leave his body in the clubroom forever. "Therefore!! I propose that the winner of a lottery gets to take Katsuragi to their house and protect him!!" With Keima's body at stake, the Goddesses grew restless. Vulcan couldn't agree, feeling that Tsukiyo could protect him in the clubroom. Diana claimed if the clubroom was safe, then Tenri's house would be just as good, since it is safe and also close to Keima's home. Minerva took her chances and stated how Shiori's house had lots of books to read. Mars halted their quarrel, telling them to write their names down now. The Goddesses feared about the odds, but Mercury reassured them that everyone has the same chance of winning. The Goddesses wondered what they should do for Apollo, who was absent due to her hostess working. In the end, they decided to place Apollo's name in the last spot. Back in Haqua's room, Dokurou had one last thing to say. "The Goddess and their pursuers must not fight. They must do nothing but hide and flee!! The enemy this time will be strong...! If they fight, neither the Goddesses nor the Human world will be safe from harm. Do not fight...you must endure it...and resolve things all at once." Nora did not feel that they could win the fight without fighting. As if she was responding to Nora's statement, Dokurou continued, "Do not worry. We have a reliable ally. An incredibly strong devil exists in a certain place. A young, cute, and clever devil!! She's just like my younger self <3" The last statement only made the devils feel that Dokurou was boasting. "The devil is far away...somewhere even the 'Ghosts' cannot reach her...She has the power to settle everything! Send someone to her! Persuade and fetch her. Everything else can wait...! This..is a huge obstacle...that New Hell must face in order to truly become a new Hell!!" The message ended, and Haqua wondered if this was all. Nora mentioned that when she met up with the Goddesses, they had already made preparations to send Keima back in time. As Haqua disposed of the letter, she wondered if Keima was sent back in time to meet this powerful devil. She also wondered if he had already met this devil. In the past, where Keima remained in his childish form, Keima called out the mysterious girl's name. The girl caught up to her "onii-chan", who warned her not to doze off or else she would get run over by a car. Elsie was upset that someone else was calling Keima "older brother", but Keima stated that he did not need a real sister. He then told the two girls to change the batteries for two game consoles. He enjoyed the old games, since he had not played them in so long. Back in the present day, it could be seen that Nora was eating dinner with Haqua and Yukie. Trivia References Category:Summary